lotusheart_dynastyfandomcom-20200213-history
Cha'lo Clan
Sakra Cha'lo Sakra is the leader of Clan Cha'lo. A recently revived Pandaren Clan, taking active action against the darkness of Azeroth. She is extremely vigilent, looking for any darkness to attempt to pacify and if forced, slay. You feel benevolence irridating from her. She seems very calm and accepting. You sense though there was once evil in her. Sakra has the Cha'lo seal upon it. it is laced with Jade and gold. There is a word written on the blade in Mogu it says "Honour in harmony.". Thanks to her blood line as a Member of Cha'lo, she is a natural talent with Chi. However it is severely untamed. Biography / Clan Biography Clan Cha'lo was among the first of the pandarens to rise up agasint the Mogu Empire with Kang Fist of the first Dawn. They were fierce fighters and also were among the first the take up weapons and perfected the Art of the Katana they also became naturals with the application of Chi. The Clan became a force of protectors, A high grade Milita that guarded the people of Pandaria. The Clan was extremely Prideful and honourbound.Due to their Millitarism the Clan developed very strict rules for their members to abide by. They believed that harmony can only be protected by Stalwart law abiding protectors. When Emporer Shao'hao beat the Sha within him and shrouded Pandaria in the mist, Clan Cha'lo took on the duty of maintaining the Pandarians infected with the Sha while the Shado-pan was established and begun combatting the Sha. This change of role began to soften the hearts of Clan Cha'lo until they decided to drop their millitarism and become healers and Farmers hwoever their rules and pride remained. They made stoneplow their Clans main village. When Garrosh Hellscream came to Pandaria, Clan Cha'lo did not trust the horde and after sometime passed Garrosh Hellscream went insane, Clan Cha'lo began infulence horde soldiers in pandaria to turn agasint Garrosh Hellscream, turning previous loyalists into Rebels, for Cha'lo's defience and thinning the numbers of the "True" horde Garrosh targeted Clan Cha'lo to eliminate the Valley's supply of herbal medicines and food also to distract the locals and the Shado-Pan from the valley of the Eternal Blossem, however. A young Pandaren by the name of Kyolo Cha'lo. She had taken up her blades and killed the Orc raiding party, the Shado-Pan had regrouped with Taran Zhu to meet Garrosh at the Valley of Eternal Bloosem. A year and many months Later, Clan Cha'lo had shrunk, the Sha had corrupted many of their members and a lot of them were purified and exiled. Ray'qin, the Father of Sakra and Kyolo Cha'lo had grown extremly paranoid due to the Orc raid a year ago and all the Clan members that were forced to leave. A man by the name Kaldorian had arrived to the village looking nothing more but a humble traveling bard. He had entered the village and stayed while. Ray'qin was scared of Kaldorian and had eventually confronted Kaldorian. It was there Kaldorian calmed Ray'qins nerves and thus begun a friendship between the two. Over the course of the month Kaldorian had helped to rebuild the clan and restored their numbers, by this time the Clan hardly ever noticed he was not actually a Pandaren. However Kaldorian had begun singing strange songs to Ray'qin, a language not known to the Pandaren. Ray'qin had soon become dependent on these strange songs as they were the only way comfort to him. Bastie Cha'lo the brother to Skara and Kyolo suspected something and had begun to investigate the seemingly humble man. Kaldorian soon noticed Bastie Cha'lo and invited him to a drink, Bastie had to act natural and accepted the drink. As the night went on Kaldorian befriended bastie who was very drunk and they had went wandering into the plainlands. There Kaldorian slit his throat with a knife and planted the evidence on a near by farm. Kaldorian returned to the Bar and had ordered another drink telling the Bar owner that Bastie was returning home. The very Next day Bastie's body was found and the farm owners were accused however found Innocent. However Kaldorian was safe because he had maintained his cover as a humble human who had no intention to hurt anyone. Ray'qin distraught by the loss of his only son needed Kaldorian to play to him again, Kaldorian once again played. However as the song played on Ray'qin demended him to stop and said " We must not let anyone enter stoneplow, ever again!" Kaldorian agreed and was soon made to leave so Ray'qin could get to Law making. Kaldorian smiled Sinisterly as he left. Over the course of the next few weeks Ray'qin become Dictorial and Clan Cha'lo was outraged by the new Laws. So they began to resist Ray'qin. Kaldorian then came to Ray'qin and had convinced him that the Clan was going to harm him for his new policies. Ray'qin paniced by this news turned to Kaldorian for answers and he showed him voidmancy. Ray'qin would become ensared by the power of Voidmancy and became Kaldorians Appretence. Kaldorian happy with himself having of successfuly corrupted Ray'qin and had driven Ray'qin insane. Kaldorian then granted him the "Gift of formlessness" allowing him to turn into a horror of Yogg Saron. At this Moment Ray'qin had finally been granted with unfathomable knowledge. He felt enlightend and powerful. With his new power he attacked the Rebels. meanwhile Kaldorian had been building up void energies in the lands near by and created a Portal, Kyolo and Sakra Cha'lo came home to a dead village and a small group of distraught and confused Shado-pan. Kyolo dropped her pain and moved on, joining her friends in the North of the Eastern Kingdoms, While Sakra, she began down a very dark, a very violent rage filled path. Positions of Clan Cha'lo Clan Leader: A hero and ideol to the clan, The clan Leader seeks peace and light within them selves. They lead the clan and manage all of it's policies. Which are then voted valid by the council and the clan A millitary General of a speicfic unit type. Such as Crytoska the Arcane Master. They are the second highest in the command structure and manage all millitary situations, under the guidence of the clan. They can also hold a impeachment of clan leader, shoudl the clan leader fall to darkness. The Light Well Council: The Civilian side of the council, they manage all the civilians issues and fight for rights of the civilians. They are also the holders of the Founding laws. Unbreable , unchangeable laws listing the rights of every creature under their banner. The rights are many and benevolent. Electrate: The lowest of the command structure. These are the members of the clan who are most fit for a replacement for the Clan leader. They are voted in through a vote done by the people. Millitary Classes of Cha'lo: The Matchlocks: A force entirely compsoed of Rifleman and cannoners. It is led by Raq'qun Cha'lo. Who was trained by the finest Gilnean and Dwarven Riflemen. The Bladesman are the Elite fighters of the Clan, Specialising in Cha'lo Katanaship techniques. They are often taught how to wield other blades incase of emergency. They are lead by a Ex Shado-pan Tendo-Luan of clan Cha'lo A group of Pandaren Arcane and light mages. They utilise both the Light and the Arcane. They are led by a Quel'dorei named Crystoska the Arcane master who served time as a Priest of the Cathedral of Light. The Defience: The Defience are the Miltiaman of Clan Cha'lo. They are a highly organsied group who can act as insurgents. They can have just about any skill . They are used for home defence or insurgents inside factiosn domianted by the Darkness. Thankfully they have no yet had to be used.